Hey Hobbs
A more unified place to ask specific questions (that we don't mind being seen by others) of the DM, so he doesn't have to wade through our miles of conspiracy theorizing first. Also, lol meme. Like We Should Like To Believe, a forum divided by name rather than an informative article. Questions New Ashra s9e4 *Was the dragon in Into the Dark indeed a black dragon? Did I extract any memories from it when I ate it? **It was a back dragon. You did not extract any relevant memories from it. *If Zaphodel (or a thrall in general) breaks free, how long does it take to reestablish control? Is it something feasible in a tactical situation, or does it take some time? **As the spell Dominate Person. (UPDATE: when I read your question, I read "break free" as "break contact." That is, within the two minutes. If Zaph regains consciousness completely, she will have to be re-thrulled.) **I remember when I initially purchased her, it was just "okay, take the two weeks and you've got a thrall." If she breaks free and I have to repeat the process, will we have to do more along the lines of restraining her, and will she be making saves? Assuming the process is not interrupted, can it fail? If she needs to be physically restrained, how far into the process will that no longer be necessary? *When Zaph and I are asleep, if something (sound, motion, etc.) wakes her, will I automatically wake as well, or only if I would have woken up from the same sound/motion/etc. anyway? Is it a feasible gambit to set for her that if she wakes up and I'm still asleep, she must wake me up as well? **You will not automatically wake up for her, nor will she auto wake up for you. You can, however, gambit her to wake you as her first action. *How common did thralls used to be? Would most illithids have them, or only the high ranking guys? **Thralls were uncommon because they had to be slaves in Malvont or prisoners in Baldur. High ranking people would have three or four, plus one retainer, and then give up a favored thrull for cepholomorphosis. *Are there thrall prestige classes (that are plausible/allowed/worth going for)? **Not really. *What is the first level Luck domain spell, since Entropic Shield is banned? **True Strike *Does Fauntleroy's Magical Disguise Kit's magical effect also alter the appearance of clothing? If not, can Disguise Self be layered over its effect to give the appearance of different clothing? **The disguise kit does change clothing and gear, but only in appearence. *How do illithids formally introduce ourselves, since we have no surnames? **Like this. *Will Protection from Positive Energy protect against the effects of lichbane? **Nope. Lichbane is a poison. *If not, is there an equivalent of Death Ward for positive energy effects? **Nope. *Is there a cleric spell (Heal, Restoration, or another) that will remove physical and/or mental addiction to a drug? **No. Restoration can help treat physical addiction, and a Geas can help treat mental addiction. *What amount of the illithids weren't tax collectors? Were there only a few that went into government to specifically represent the illithids, or were there other careers available? Were our jobs picked by ourselves, or by the Mother Brain? **Every one that you met was in government. There were the two guildhome potentates, the senator, the ruling council member, a few teachers and a few craftsman. *There are references in the pre-Battle of Malvont episodes to the illithids gradually disappearing. Did people I know disappear before the mass departure? Did they give excuses, or were they just suddenly gone? **They all suddenly vanished. *Is whose thrall an illithid cepholomorphized from something they'd ever know? I know I know I was made from a "human sorcerer," but did I ever know whose human sorcerer it was? Would illithids ever seek specific contact with the new illithids made from their old favorite thralls, or was it just a general donation to the pool of host bodies? **Most thrulls donated came from the general pool before they were allocated to individual illithids. *When we saw the amulet on Fauxdin (after the demi-lich of Xenteroth noticed it and then we all turned to look at it) was it the yo dawg amulet? That is, was it a freaking huge Yugi Moto thing that he'd somehow managed to conceal? Or were we seeing a more subtle-looking amulet? I know how he did it is our job to conspiracy theorize, but I'm curious as to what we saw. **The large amulet first appeared on the centermost of Eldergrin fates, and was then stolen by Marcus when he teleported away with Fauxdin. Any other amulet in Faudin's posession was a fragment of the first amulet. *How does the party tend to sell off unwanted items? Does Vishnu liquidate them for us? Do we sell to the shops we're shopping at, like in a video game? **You're in a town, you tell me you want them sold, and your characters sell them to dealers or wholesalers. Certain items have haggling minigames, but most don't. I have provided prices. You may exchange the items for gold or gold for items at your leasure. GC Moneychanger's fee is %10 on sums under 1000, %7 1000-10,000, and %5 over 10,000 GP. *Mixed in with a bunch of masterwork exotic weapons from the masterwork exotic weapons collection we found in the Ruins of Eldergrin is a masterwork longspear. Is this a simple weapon as per PHB, or is it some exotic variant? **As PHB. *In general, what kind of spells can't Zaphodel cast because of her thrall status? I've been avoiding ones that give her information (Find Traps, etc.) but you made a reference to her inability to cast Summon Monster spells due to concentration issues. Is there a class of spell that's unfeasible for her to keep up? **She could cast summon monster, but controling the monsters would be difficult. Any spell that requires maintained concentration she probably won't be able to cast reliably. *There's a specific association with Make Six that you told me about some months ago. Would Ashra know/remember it? I don't know if that was in the Dark Tower or not, though Marcus implied it was. ** **Meaning it's okay to tell Deadelfwalking about it? *Were there illithids in Goneril City? Was there a Mother Brain there? Are we a legal species there? **Relevant questions! No, no, and no-ish (not shoot-on-sight, but denied citizenship rights). The same holds true throughout Baldur. *Also, is slavery (and the keeping of thralls, if applicable) legal there? **It is illegal, but there is still institutional serfdom. Thralling someone, or (capital letter) Dominating, Geassing, Suggesting, Enslaving, Voidminding, or otherwise fucking with a citizen or subject's free will is a capital offense, and is considered slightly worse than robbing graves to create a zombie army or burning down a nursing home filled with puppies. *I was 20 years old and legally an "adult" mindflayer well before I reached aberration level 8 and got all of my powers. I also was probably learning faster than most due to the whole adventuring shebang. Did most of the standard tax collector mindflayers ever attain all of the psionics etc.? **Almost all do. Most just don't go outside before they do. s9e5 *As far as combat etc. goes, what gear do most mindflayers have? I know wands are expensive, but are the cheaper ones what they tend to go for if they need a weapon? Or do we tend to stick to magic/psionics? **Most illithids carry no gear, because, in general, if their thralls have lost the battle, they might as well just teleport away like big pussies. Some have been known to use banned-by-international-treaty chemical weapons and spells. *Similarly, what did we tend to make? I'm assuming emotion stones were made by us, but did we make any other crafts? **Some psy crystals are illithid made, some memory stones, some psy power stones, etc, etc, etc. Otherwise, illithid craftspeople tend to make whatever their city makes. Any illithid is more likely to take up architecture and design than craft, though, because a) spacebrain and b) they don't have 40 years to blow on learning to craft magic swords. *Do mindflayers from the Northern Continent and Southern Continent ever interact? Do we have any diplomatic connections that I know of? Do they consider us lamers and we consider them barbarians? **Not officially. *Is the Eolian Desert impassible/extremely difficult to cross? Does it extend all the way to the north of Mind's Touch, or does it get more hospitable? **the Eolian Desert is not bad compared to the Firemore Desert. Both are passible. In theory. *Who/what are the native speakers of Axiomatic? **It's a constructed language of Mechanis. *The existence of a formality level specifically for speaking (or thinking) to the Mother Brain implies that there are times when one would do so. What are these times? Was there be etiquette besides using the higher formality level? **The formality level is for the Mother Brain, beings of great intelligence, Gods, and elder illithids. The Mother Brain's connection was assumed, so you'd only address her if you had something *important* to say. *When the connection to a Mother Brain gives a static Int boost, does the stream of information come by request, or by her monitoring your thoughts and feeding you the information you need for what you're thinking about? **The int boost comes from subliming information gathered by other illithids that is broadcast into your brain by the Mother. Consider it an "insight" bonus. You'll get all the information, you just get to access it subconsciously. Hence how "bona fortuna" was hidden for so long. *Are there spells/psionics that read a person's mind more deeply than surface thoughts? **Yes. But they're pretty invasive. *Who all did I adventure with as a teenager? Were any of them (the ones that aren't in jail or royalty as far as I know) the type that I think might come if I invited them to the dargon throwdown? **Thimblewell, Feetus and Avi. They were pretty criminal-minded, but you were able to save their asses that one time. *If I'm wearing my resist ring and have Protection from Elements (lightning), will the resist first subtract 10 from the damage taken and then the rest of the damage comes out of my 120 points of resistance? Or will its effect not be useful until the pro elements runs out? **Resistance and Protection apparently do not stack. For reference, the ring acts as the spell "resist energy." *How did illithids relate to Mother Brains other than the one they were spawned from? I've been connected to both Baldur and Malvont -- was it basically the same, and was I treated basically the same? Did the connection feel different, like they were two different people? **The Mothers are different entities, and treat you differently. The Malvont motherbrain was always rather permissive with you, and didn't mind so much if you got killed. As for how they normally treat you, "mother" is the wrong metaphor. The Motherbrain is a consortium of all the people older than you, ever, none of whom claim emotional kinship. *What was the status of illithids in Malvont before they all disappeared? **They were undergoing a trial citizenship. Having seen how helpful they were in the Baldur government, Malvont offered it's underground spacebrain friends a day in the sun (literally and figuratively) to see if they were capable of serving as normal members of a multiracial society. You were on loan to promote the image of Illithids as a regular, responcible, politically loyal race. *Does the Scrying Table's speakstone feature log what calls have been made when? Is it possible to enable such a feature, or to password-protect the speakstone? **Nope. But awesome. *''As her gambits currently stand'', is there anyone Zaphodel will follow orders from besides me while I'm awake? Would it be possible for someone to convince her to do so without my assistance, or is that beyond the limits of her ability to process? If she casts a spell I didn't order her to cast, will I know automatically, or would I have to set a gambit for her to tell me? **In order asked: No, yes, no. *Is there anything that will block Sendings? **Yes. *Was Grax's letter printed/typed? **No. s9e5.5 *Is Craft (Alchemy) the relevant skill for using an Alchemist's Lab to make drugs? Are there other skills that must be taken in conjunction with it to do so? **It is the relevant skill, provided you have a recipe. Profession and Knowledge can help with that. *Would making Wolves' Milk or other derivatives of Absynthium Orientalis, if done with ranks in the relevant skill and in a reasonably cautious manner (not licking my fingers, etc) put me at risk for re-addiction? **Just making it? Nope. Unless you get tempted. *Are there similar drugs that do not derive from A.O.? **Define "similar" *Who/what was Thimblewell? **A common criminal. Or so you remember. *Is Tindersmarsh on The Map? **No. *How badly can a Motherbrain fuck up an illithid with psionics etc. if they are connected to her but not in her presence? **Yes. *Did I have a reputation among the illithids I grew up with? If so, what was it? **You were Ashra, The Adventurous *Do I know of any other Motherbrains besides Baldur, Malvont, and presumably Mind's Touch? **There is supposedly one in the great nyassan valley. s9e6 & s9e7 *Will Modify Memory, if I can learn it, still be fourth level? If it changes level, is it likely to be lower or higher? **It will still be 4th level. *Will it probably function as SRD, or be altered beyond allowing a wizard to cast it? **There will be some peculiarities. *I have to be level 15 (/wizard-archmage level 7) to cast fourth level spells. Assuming MM remains fourth level, if an opportunity when I could study at a library to figure out a form of Modify Memory comes up when I am still level 13 or 14, can I work it out, copy it into my spellbook, but just not be able to cast it until I hit level 15? **Yes. *When/where do I remember meeting up with Avimeus VI? **The Bar @ Landover *As I mentioned over Twitter I would like to ask the Map about Mind's Touch, but not publicly. (That is, if it has any information the way it did about the Ruins of Eldergrin etc.) *Is it possible to tell/ask the Map not to display a location unless asked specifically for it? That is, so it won't show up when it's displaying the general area? **You can ask the map to do that. *You said that being "unmade" is a punishment reserved for people powerful enough that it's relevant. Does that just mean anyone powerful enough that their allies would try to raise them from the dead, as mine hopefully would, or for people way more powerful than me who could threaten the whole community? **It's the most severe punishment. Different nations have different rules for it's application, and some ban it completely (corinth). *Will extracting the brain of someone under the influence of Wolves' Milk or The Green Liquid probably cause the drug to affect me as well? **Yes. *What's the standard price for slime boots? I can't find them in SRD. **These are wonderous items. *Will the archmage high arcana Mastery of Shaping and/or Arcane Reach work with my psionics? (Specifically, allowing me to exempt areas from a mind blast and/or tag people with levitation at a distance.) *By SRD, ____ Person spells (Charm Person, Dominate Person, etc.) only work on "humanoid" type. Is this true in Eon as well? **The person/monster distinction is like porn. You'll know it when you see it. *How much is in the hogsheads of vodka? The internet provides a wide range of answers, none of them specifically appropriate. **238.48 liters, or ~63 US gallons. *Are the BROTHAs etc. going to handle getting Solid resurrected, or will the active party need to work that out? **It's in his contract to bring him back to life. *Are "imperitum" and "imperitium" both words in Celestial? If so, do they mean the same thing? If not, which one is incorrect? **Several possible meanings: imperitus, -a, -um is an adjective meaning unskilled or stupid, with matching forms in masculine and neuder singular accusative and neuder singular nominative, imperito, -are, -avi, -us, -a, -um is a verb meaning to command with possible forms in the maculine and neuder participle. imperitia, -ae is a femine noun meaning "needing to be directed" which contains "imperitium" as the plural dative and ablative. *Am I allowed to take the high arcana Spell Power (+1 effective caster level) more than once? (I want Shaping for this level, I'm planning ahead for lvl 15) *Yes. *Are protective spells (Mage Armor, Protection from Elements, Shield etc.) addictive? If yes, are they less so than straight-up buff spells like Cat's Grace and Divine Power? **They can be. But they won't cause Buffing Psychosis. That happens from spells that effect base stats, BAB, or HP maximum. Don't worry about it. Nobody in the party is waking up in the morning with a Cat's Grace, Bull's Strength, Owl's Wisdom, Divine Might and a dozen temporary hit points before breakfast. Keep the buffing reasonable, and it's all in good fun. *Is the addiction to buff spells physical, psychological, or both? **If it modifies a base stat, both. If it modifies anything else, it's psychological. The character simply feels naked without the spell on, and suffers morale penalties without it. *By SRD, Sanctuary only prevents the caster from actually attacking. Can Zaph cast Sanctuary on herself and still be able to heal people as she usually does? **That is what it is for! Gain both pacifism and invincibility. But beware, some enemies can punch through Sanc... *If my memory was modified by a Mother Brain, will there be any traces of the old version of the memories which could be uncovered by Modify Memory or similar magic? **It depends on how it was done. If you were labotomized, then no. If just wiped, then yes. *How is Avimeus VI related to Avimeus V? **Half brothers. *Would the feat Spell Mastery allow a wizard to cast a spell he hadn't prepared as a full-round action, as though reading it from a spellbook? **I never thought of that, but sure. Assuming it was a mastered spell that would normally take a standard action, and a higher concentration DC. *Besides active participation in government, what's the difference in rights between a citizen and a subject? Are some basic "human" rights still protected? **Where are we talking about? ***Goneril and Malvont, since Baldur seems to be up in the air about ... everything right now. ****In Goneril, citizens own property, have a title, and may vote. They are about a third of the total population, and are usually party to Barron Ganth's Throne of Prime philosophy / political party. Subjects do not own property and may not vote, move freely, or live in the capital city. Throne of Prime is not a philosophy of rights, because rights are given from gods. ****In Malvont, there are no citizens. Only subjects and nobles. Trial by magistrate, etc. *What are Illumians and Xeph? Have I/we ever encountered them? Why do I know their languages? **Illumian is the constructed language of the Illumians, who you have never encountered. They are a cult or secret society of humans with a powerful connection to magic. Xeph is the racial language of the same species, whom you have never encountered. Xeph was a requires language from your motherbrain, though she never explained why: xeph live in the jungle. Illumian you choose to learn because if it's connection with magic. It's like speaking "masonic." *Is the force from a fireball likely to damage ice structures or start avalanches? **Yes. *Is sonic damage likely to do the same? **SONIC deals double damage against ice. *Can Zaphodel answer explicit questions about her past from me? **No. But you can command her to remember a time and then you can read her thoughts. *If not, is there a way that illithids generally were able to check their thralls memories, or did we tend to just ignore who our bitches were before they were our bitches? **Since, legally, thralls had to be convicted criminals, most masters would only care about the thrall's abilities and potential for housing an illithid. *Could I do to her the same type of hypnosis I did to Claire, which allowed me to experience Claire's memories with her, or does that require a consciousness? **That requires a consciousness. *What's the cost of the special ink to transcribe spells from spellbook to spellbook? Is it included in the price of spells for sale? How hard is it to find? **Spells for sale are all inclusive packages. A scribe will put the spell into your spellbook for you. Doing it yourself costs 100gp per page in ink at one page per spell level. Sold everywhere arcane magic is allowed. *Does Autohypnosis exist in Eon, or is it banhammered in favor of magic with the rest of the psionics stuff? **I might give it to some special classes, but, on the whole, I want to accomplish these things with roleplaying. For example, Leilah's character wouldn't work if she got autohypnosis. *Is there a place where the little glass vials we're looking for are available in sufficient quantities and comparatively cheap? **Point North, but not cheap: 0.15 GAD each. Corinth price: 0.005 NYGP. *Are there likely to be some stored in the warehouse we're planning on raiding? **Yes. *If so, will Vishnu want/demand them? **No. For this deal, he wants all the hard capital, plus 60% of the stored finished product, and first two picks of any other items recovered. All other treasure, soft capital, weapons and raw materials are yours. *By SRD, increasing one's Int score/bonus at the appropriate level doesn't give retroactive skill points, but I thought it did when Ethan leveled and his Int hit 20. Is this a houserule, or am I misremembering, or..? **Houserule. You also get retroactive bonus languages. s9e9 *Do illithids tend to teach their language to non-illithids? **Back in the day it was a secret language, but ever since Baldur the language has become more open. *Did I lose consciousness immediately after "Mother into thy hands..." or was I aware of the teleport and knocked out after that? **You were not aware of the teleport. The gas got to you before that. *Would casting Tongues and then Modify Memory allow someone to speak a language they don't know in a memory modification? **Yes. *Will Tongues function over telepathy? **Yes, because telepathy involves all statements that are subvocalized. *Was the entirety of my conversation with the "cloaked figure" telepathic? **Yes. *Does "back in the day" mean there is a time that I know of when illithids were around below Baldur but didn't work with the city yet? How did the city react to having a bunch of evil spacebrains right below it, if not to bring them immediately into government work? *If I speak to someone telepathically, will I know if the wrong person responds? *Were someone to attempt to speak telepathically to Zaph, would I hear it? *If I attempt to speak telepathically to someone/something that can't actually hear me, can others overhear that without having a way to overhear all telepathy? *Is there a way to intercept telepathy before it goes to someone and divert it? *You said that someone could overhear telepathy with Detect Thoughts. Would they be reading the mind of someone in the telepathic loop, or would DT allow them to intercept the telepathy without reading someone's mind individually? *When I was using KArcana on the magic circles, the "The Enlightened One" one which turned out to be an illusion was described as a "Circle of Enlightenment" or "Illumination" or something like that. What would that have done? *Did the pie give me temp HP or heal me? (If the former, am I rocking shittons of subdual damage still? The last I recorded was when it was still less than my current HP total.) *You said that someone like Ethan would be able to learn Illithid; does someone have to have an Int around 20 to be able to understand it, or is it a language Your Average Guy could learn if someone were willing to teach him? *If someone is speaking through Tongues, do they sound like a native speaker? *Illithids seem to tend to prefer to extract brains from the living. How long can a brain be dead before it stops being edible and having the memories available? Would prestidigitating it "fresh" as they do for the steak extend that time? Would Gentle Repose? *... also, does Gentle Repose make things straight-up inedible? It is meant for corpses... Ethan Season Nine, Episode Four *What kind of speech patterns should we be expecting from Ganth? Does he have the tendency to use the royal 'we' or something? Does he project an aura of majesty like King Avimeus did? (I am assuming that such an aura would not necessarily be detectable through Astral Projection.) **What kind of speach patterns should you be expecting? A whole variety. Likely to speak only in Celestial. He will almost certainly have a royal aura (will saves, people!). As for protocol-- In general, avoid second person statements, imperatives, the informal second person pronoun. Eat whatever he serves you. Don't look him in the eye. Bow. Don't show fear, but FOR THE LOVE OF GOD DON'T BE A DICK TO HIM BECAUSE HE WILL EAT YOUR SOUL LIKE MALICOR EATS PAIN. ***...no showing fear and needing to understand Celestial. FFFF well I guess it was kind of him to make that first request in Common or whatever it was. *Are Wolves' Milk addicts kind of obvious after a while, or do they just look pretty strung out due to the rocketing back and forth between "IT'S LIKE CAT'S GRACE BUT AWESOMER" and "oh god the pain everything hurts and my wis modifier is in negative numbers"? We didn't notice anything really with Ashra, but, well. Ashra. **They get obvious. Symptoms vary. Addicts are prone to Buffing Psychosis, a malady characterized by twitching, paranoia, depression, and mania... though it could just be the overuse of any buffing spell. The drug's manic euphoria and ego-boosting elements tend to stick around, too. *Given that I apparently do have a more formal/abandoned name, would there ever be any circumstances in which societal norms dictate that I should switch back to it? **Adressing an elven elder, a guildhome Potentate, a censor of the rolls, a magistrate, a customs official, etc... it's a legal thing. *Would Celestial have been spoken in Baldur Senate meetings? Are records kept in Celestial? **The Senate was conducted in the common tongue. Some records are kept in that language. *Is Draconic the next best thing to Celestial in terms of formality? **...no. ***oh thank god *Are there ever any normal-person situations where Infernal or Abyssal would be appropriate, or are they "what you learn on the Negative Energy Plane stays in the Negative Energy Plane"? **Well, if a "normal person" needs to cower in front of a daemon or a devil... *How illegal are sentient undead in Goneril City? (I am assuming "THERE CAN BE ONLY ONE" is a valid possibility.) Season Nine, Episode Internet *Upon paging through the Libris Mortis and other associated texts, do deathlocks tend to lack a sense of self in favor of being a semi-mindless killing machine trained on whatever it is that they want to kill? Rather, is the focus on vengeance for the sake of vengeance itself, or do they retain enough of their current/former identity to be specifically seeking personal vengeance? **Most deathlocks don't ever get far enough into their living memories to remember much of anything except the hate. They're sentient and work well with others, but most don't live long enough to have former identities. *(character) Memory check: Brutus Fairlan ring any bells at all? **Remember that bar in Malvont City outside of which we met Fauntleroy? *Any information available on hits in Baldur City, or is that all in turmoil thanks to Vargus taking over? Leilah 9x04 *Invisibility is broken by attacking a foe, or casting a spell that includes and effects foes. So examples of spells that you could cast while not breaking invisibility: Summon Monster, buffs with range of touch or greater, spells like Bless that specifically exclude enemies, Wall of Stone, Rainbow Pattern as long as you don't cast it directly over enemies. **Yes, but all spells with somatic components suffer a %20 spell failure chance while the caster is invisible, due to not being able to see their own hands or components. It is impossible to cast from a scroll or from a spellbook while invisible. ***What about adding See Invisibility to the caster? *Do cloud spells break invisibility, or do they count as indirect attacks? **Cloud spells, including ones that don't do damage, or using a grenade-like smoke item, breaks invisibility. *Are all spells that grant a target a miss chance (Displacement, Blur, Blink, Entropic Shield, Mirror Image) banned? **None banned, simply classified noncombat. *What is the maximum shot weight that Wind Wall will affect? **Wind Wall will provide a %30 miss chance against all gun projectiles 5 pounds or less. *With Medium size and Strength 20, what is the lightest cannon I can wield one handed? **Cannons cannot be wielded one handed. *What about Large Size and Strength 24? **Cannons cannot be wielded one handed. However, if you're carrying a cannon, anything shooting anything over 9 ounces weighs about 1700 kg, scaling up. *How much does a 9 oz. swivel cannon weigh unmounted? **Weighs about 500 lbs. 9x05 Axiomates *Why are they called the Axiomates? Does this signify their alignment? *What is their alignment? *Are they linked to the plane of Mechanus? *Are they dragons or outsider dragons? What was their history before Tiamat left the PMP? *Were they already alive when Tiamat left, or were they created/brought to the PMP by Tiamat before she left? *How strong is their connection to Tiamat? *Will they likely have access to certain divine powers? *Are they in some ways aspects of Tiamat Herself? *Are they merely assigned, or somehow empowered with the powers of procreation? *How did dragons reproduce before Tiamat left? *If the Axiomates are defeated, will the dragon eggs previously laid by them continue to hatch and mature? *What planar beings are opposed to Tiamat/evil dragons, and might be willing to aid the party either materially, indirectly, or as part of the party? **To all questions: see Ille Draconum Book Zero. Dragons *Do dragon eggs need any special conditions to mature and hatch? **Yes. *How malleable is a dragons mind and belief system immediately after birth? **Unknown. *How long are the stages of dragon life, and what is their general mental state and abilities during this time? **Unknown. *What is the likely resting place/encounter environment for the Axiomates? **Unknown. *Do any nations currently suffer from a dragon "infestation"? **Yes. *Can nations hire dragons if the dragon sees a mutually beneficial relationship with the state? **It's more likely than you think. *Were the dragons that were part of the Invasion of Malvont mercenaries hired by Baldur? **It is unclear. *How common are dragons of Old (400-600 yr.), Very Old (600-800), Ancient (800-1000), Wyrm (1000-1200), and Great Wyrm (1200+) age? **Rare, Very Rare, Even More Rare, Oddly Common, and Extremely Rare. *How do dragons plan? Are they long term schemers, or chaotic forces of self-fulfillment? **Unknown. *What are a dragons interests in Eon, besides gold and treasure? Have they ever been political figures? **Unknown. *How long does a dragon typically stay in a lair before abandoning it? **Unknown. *Do Eon dragons prep their lairs with traps, breath weapon murderholes, ect, or do they prefer to just lounge around on their loot? **One can learn this from experience only.. Portfolio *How are portfolios transferred, especially when the recipient did not originally defeat the previous possessor? **Unknown. *Will unclaimed portfolios eventually become receptive to anyone who picks it up? **Unknown. *Will portfolios exert a psychic or mental call to nearby targets or those it sees as worthy? **Unknown. *Does a portfolio hold a sentient or limit awareness of it's surroundings? **Unknown. *What are the factors that will ease the transfer of a portfolio? **Unknown. *What are the challenges and likely opponents for a newly created demigod? **Other gods, members of the major pantheon, superpowerful outsiders. *Will possession of a portfolio grant instant godhood, and how strong will their divine powers be? **See Ille Draconum *Why does lightning still exist in Eon, when the portfolio of lightning is unclaimed? **Unknown. *Will possession of the portfolio of lightning clash with being a god of an unrelated aspect, like dragonslayers? **Unknown. *How will the introduction of a new (demi)god be seen by the incumbent gods? **Either as a threat, a potential ally, or with utter ennui. *Will new gods attract the attention of new organizations/cults/ect? Interplanar deific social registers? **Unknown. *Will attempting to possess a new portfolio require tests? **Unknown. *What happens if you destroy a portfolio? **Unknown. *How can a portfolio be destroyed? **Unknown. *How could a portfolio be hidden in the multiverse? **Unknown. *Could the portfolio be sent to a random place on the Astral Plane? **Unknown. *If you physically took the portfolio away from a newly created god, will the god lose their powers? **Unknown. Economy *What are the potential sources of resistance for the introduction of new, cheaper, foreign goods? Government official, the tax bureaucracy, black market dealers, guilds? **Yes. *Could we use Sir Tobo to influence the Port Brogan government to create a favorable investment haven for the formation of our shipping company? **No. *Eventually we'll like a shipping map with distances and time scales for the Northern Continent for planing out our shipping routes. Also price ranges for goods, both in the town of manufacture and in suitable markets. But later. **You can make that whenever you'd like, just don't eat up too much session time with it. *What are the trade tariffs on international shipping? **Varies. *Who are the major players in international shipping as of now? **Vishnu, Jenka, Hanul, Sanskris, Marcus Fairlan, Brutus Fairlan, Jorial Sonder, The Pirate King, MMIncorporated, CorinthianBlue Corporation, T'nari Trans-Oasis, National Goneril Import Export, Outdock Express Incorporated, Torials Passage Corporation. Many industries are vertically integrated through guild systems. *How are taxes calculated on international shipping? **Varies by state. *How easy/heavily taxed are corporations in the various nation-states of Eon? **Varies by state. *What sort of collateral will banks accept? **Magic weapons, ships, land, wonderous items, etc. *What are the typical terms for a large 6-month to a year loan? **Varies by state. *If we default, what sort of collection agencies can we expect to come calling? **You know Shylock? Misc *Are there any local (within 3 days travel time )adventuring sites that will have a minimum of trapfuckery, official attention (This should be in a museum! This IS a museum!/Barron Ganth kinda likes this place, y'know), and that we can loot with minimal consequences for a significant gain? **Yes. *What was the Baldurdash encounter rater on the 5-star scale if we were facing it with a rested and healed party? **1.5, unless you wanted to say "fuck the level objective, I'm killing Malicor," in which case: 3 *what was the rating of the Traitor's Pass encounter? **2 *Will we be able to make use of discrete factors/palace pages to shop and make contacts within Goneril City without having to march outside with a full military escort to do business? **As of how you stand with Barron Ganth currently, yes. *Can we use the Map Table to internet shop for adventures, assignments, and equipment? **Nope. Plus, the only person who might give you assignments is Vishnu, who is on-board. *What is orichalum, and what are the mythic figures associated with it? Is Avimeius one of them? **Orichalum is presumably a kind of metal. Only known reference is in ID 0.6.3. *What was the holy symbol of Halal? **The fasces. 9x5.5 *How long does it take to install a holy fountain inot the JK 3? and How much? *Can I get a list of price modifiers (format 1.00=SRD) for Goneril City, order of priority small, high value goods? Presumably this would have been while we were shopping on the first day of the Kremlin. EG: all the various drugs, mithril and adamantium ingots, alchemists fire. **Illicit drugs: .95 **Raw Adamantine: 1.00. Syndicate traded. **Raw Mythril: 1.00. Syndicate traded. **Alchemists Fire: 0.6 SRD, wholesale.** **Holy Water: 1.80 SRD, illicit** **Acid, smokestick, sunrod, etc 1.00 SRD *How dense and bulky is oil on a volume/cost basis, and what is it used for in Eon? **It is an essential ingredient for alchemist's fire. Raw oil is dirt cheap. Seriously, you might as well be carrying dirt. *Where is the cargo bay in the JK3? Please don't tell me it's under the powder room. **Okay, I won't tell you it's under the powder room. *How large is the cargo bay? **It's the entire bottom level of the ship. *What is our cargo capacity in weight, sans Vishnu's mech? **Our ship can carry 10 tons of extra material, sans cannons and mech (20,000 lbs). *How much does Vishnu's mech weigh? **2,000 lbs. *Where is the mech stored? **Above the air-bridge. *Will attacking a cannon with an adamantine dagger for the purpose of sabotage provoke an AoO? **Attacking an object counts as a standard attack for AoO reasons unless it is manned in which case it counts as a standard sunder. In any case, the cannon has a few too many hit points to be *What are cannons made of, and will adamantium spark when struck against that material? **Fantastic question. The way I see it, Adamantium doesn't spark with anything. *What are the combat statistics of an unmounted cannon used as a two-handed bludgeoning improvised weapon? **All cannons for bludgeoning purposes count as clubs of the same size and weight. (improvized huge greatclub and up, really). *Can we research new spells in Eon? How does it work? **New spells are developed in libraries or universities, usually after years of research. 9x06 *How is Vishnu planning the logistics of this raid and the overall raid campaign? **There will be three events along this campaign route-- Ulgrof's Pass, Point North Docks, and South City Secrets. They increse in order of difficulty. Vishnu wants to take over the first, destroy the second, and raid the third. *Will he have ships meet us to offload our looted drugs? When? How long will it last for trasfer? Where do we have to meet them? **Here's the deal with Vishnu: at Ulgrof's Pass, if you guys can provide his men with all of Marcus's fields, warehouses and processing equipment reasonably unharmed, he'll let you keep all of Marcus's standing stock and any other equipment you find. Should be a good deal, because there could be up to 1000kg of dried lotus in there. *How is Vishnu going to use this to move into the Baldur sin trade? **By step three. *Is he going to have his own men process the precursors and hit the market early with a flood of early, pre-season drugs? **No, because he wants to use you. He wants %60 percent of the drugs and %10 of the whatever-else you find in Marcus's safety deposit box at south city secrets-- this still leaves you with way more wolves' milk than you have any idea what to do with. He knows you're taking payment mostly in drugs, and that the best market right now is Baldur. He doesn't *have* to flood the market with cheap product himself-- he expects that you guys will do that for him. *Is he going to hold back supplies to strain market supply conditions before letting a metered supply of drugs flow into the city? **After you dump your product, yes. He doesn't have dragons to go fight. *How long does it take to brew the good Purple Whiskey? Or is Good Purple Whiskey like saying "Good crack cocaine" or "Good meth" **It takes years. And it's a secret recipe. *Is Find the Path as SRD? What are the basic assumptions on the limits for divination spells? **Yep. *Is there a cult/group in Nyasa that takes vows of silence? K. Rel 31. (From Ethan's POV granted approval) *How much Blue Lotus can we expect to be stored in Ulgrofs Pass? **somewhere between 100-1500kg. *How many warehouses can we expect in Ulgrof's Pass? Does Marcus go for a single large fortified warehouse or a series of smaller houses? **Series of small warehouses, each with untold guards and processors. There are also living quarters. *What kind of security did Marcus usually use? **Human rogue-fighter-barbarians, with 7-8 lieutenents and 2-3 overseers **Is this what Marcus had for security in Baldur? ***No. Baldur will be harder. **Is he homocentric, or willing to use local talent? ***Most of his men are local talent. *If Marcus is dead, who has been paying his guards/gatherers/factors? Will they likely be demoralized and disgruntled if they knew their employer was dead? Would they immediately break ranks and try to steal the flowers for themselves? **Top down corporate leadership-- Marcus pays top guards, top guards pay sub guards, etc. These men are probably paid out until Spring. **Is their payment carried to them in a payroll caravan? And spring means until the beginning of the Blue Lotus harvest season? ***You do not know how they are paid. *What happens when you burn dried Blue Lotus? **Blue lotus leaves and stalk have DR 10/silver ***So we have to get a metamagic feat that turns fire damage into silver slashing damage? *If a ranged sneak attack with a mundane crossbow deals 1d6+6d6 damage, hitting someone with DR 10/magic against ranged weapons will negate the initial weapon damage. Will it also negate the sneak attack damage, since the weapon it was riding on failed to hurt the target? **For the purposes of DR, damage from one attack are stacked. 3wpn + 34sneak - 10dr = 27dmg. *What sort of equipment does drug production require? I'm looking for bottlenecks: large, expensive, custom made reaction vessels, a grindstone made from a rare stone chased with runes blessed by a druid on the veneral equinox. **Masterwork alchemist's kits should do it. Expect to see a lot of them. Also, vats, barrels, fire retardant, the ability to create heat/cold, ventilation... *How much of Ulgrof's Pass' economy is dependent on drugs, either as a primary/secondary industry or as tertiary service industries dependent on the drug workers? **Unless you're a dwarven miner, you process drugs. Those are the only two reasons to be in such a godforsaken place. *What is the density of Blue Lotus packed for transport? **Loose. Less than a pound/ft^3 *Leilah and Ashra seem to have missed any information about North point Docks. Where is is, what is there, what can we expect, how does it fit inot Vishnu's plan. **This is where the Fairlan brothers put their drugs onto ships for transport. 9x07 *Does Eon use the 3.0 or the 3.5 version of Righteous Might and Divine Favor 3.5: Divine Favor capped at +3, R. Might gives +4 Str, +2 con, +2 NA, DR 3/6/9 : The latter. *Does Divine Power boost my BAB up to my ECL or my HD? **Character level does not include HD adjustments or level adjustments. Only actual levels. *Alter Self. Explain to me everything about this spell that is not in the SRD. book limitations, knowledge limitations, restrictions of the types of forms you can assume. I know how it works in normal D&D. I need to know how it works in Eon. **Does being an outsider allow you to assume the form of a Xill? **Woops. Sorry about that. Alter Self will allow you (Leilah) to take on the appearence of any Outsider or Humanoid up to 5 HD. And you can cast spells, assuming you have the hands and mouths to do so. You lose items the new form couldn't wear (such as fitted armor) but pick up any natural armor and natural attacks. Most everything else stays the same, though. Gives a +10 to disguise. Familarity requirements involve having seen the creature for realies, which, for you, gives you most Lawful or Good Outsiders and normal non-monsterous humanoids. Subject to reasonable limits. Eonrpg 03:18, March 27, 2010 (UTC) ***Wait, what? Everything is cool the loss of casting ability. What. Really? ****Not really. Sorry about that. Got it mixed up with Polymorph. Eonrpg 03:18, March 27, 2010 (UTC) ***Also, this text resembles something I would have seen under Polymorph, not Alter Self. Clarify, please? ****Woops! I put the Polymorph thing under Alter Self. Sorry. Eonrpg 03:18, March 27, 2010 (UTC) *Polymorph. Explain everything, ect, ect. **One takes on the str, dex, and con of a target species with which one has had contact for realies, of the same size catigory and of equal or fewer hit dice up to 15, and also gains the special attacks, if any, of that species. One heals 1d4+conmod upon transformation but no more, gains no extraordinary abilities, supernatural abilities, spell-like abilities, effective caster levels, character levels, hit dice, int, wis, cha, enhancement bonuses, etc, etc, etc. Caster loses all gear the new form couldn't use and cannot cast spells, nor can he activate items or use abilities the new form couldn't use. But you know all that. It's a lot of fun, but remember, when you die in the Matrix-- Eonrpg 03:18, March 27, 2010 (UTC) ***So Alter Self loses casting. How about Polymorph? ****Polymorph does lose spellcasting. Alter Self does not. Eonrpg 03:18, March 27, 2010 (UTC) ***Assuming that CL, HD, and type requirements are met, can you transform an aasimar into this, this, or this? ****No. Sorry, one cannot polymorph into an Outsider. Eonrpg 03:18, March 27, 2010 (UTC) ***Does using Shapechange to turn into a http://www.d20srd.org/srd/monsters/angel.htm#solar Solar Angel grant you 20th level cleric casting? ****Sorry, Outsiders need not apply. Eonrpg 03:18, March 27, 2010 (UTC) ***Could you polymorph a humanoid into a Stone Giant? ****Hells yeah. Eonrpg 03:18, March 27, 2010 (UTC) *I'll like to call a game balance check. Playing as an aasimar or tiefling for the Outsider (native) type and qualifying for alter self/polymorph outsider forms was a large reason for choosing to play a +1 LA race. Your thoughts on the matter? **I will retain the "same type" rule for Alter Self, but will stick to the book for Polymorph and Shapechange as to avoid polymorphed creatures being de facto more powerful than the original creature. I believe this was the point of the WotC ruling, and I happen to agree. Eonrpg 03:18, March 27, 2010 (UTC) *How do you handle skills that have Armor Check Penalties, especially Tumble and Balance? Are both skills negated by the type of warmor you wear? Can I still tumble at half speed past a oponents threatened range without prompting an AoO if I make a DC 15 tumble check with 5 ranks and wearing full plate (AC check -5)? (the DC would be circumstantal with 15 as a baseline, but yes. Also, I believe the armor check penality for full plate is -6 Eonrpg 03:18, March 27, 2010 (UTC)) Does having 5 ranks in Tumble still boost the bonuses from partial defensive stances, attacking defensivly, and the total defense action? (given a check, yes) Can I still balance on a slippery slope in full plate and not be flat footed if I have 5 ranks in Balance? (Given a check, yes.) *If we don't get someone with trapfinding and a wizard next season, how do you feel about me playing two characters? **I am sorry, but I *cant stand* people playing multiple characters. If it's really that important, you could ask an NPC. If you want to play more than one character for the Axiomate battle, however, you'll get your chance. 9x09 *A primer on Goneril law, please. **What is specifically illegal nationwide? ***Wolves' Milk, Green Liquid, death spells, Necromancy (licenced practitioner only), unauthorized assembly, unauthorized passage, unauthorized communication with foreigners or foreign states, poisons, bombs (not gunpowder). Magic weapons (wands, etc) require local licences to create or carry, but not to own. Potion making and selling is a state monopoly with National Goneril Import Export, so potions must bear that seal. Certain spells are illegal to have in one's spellbook. **Beyond Gunpowder, is there anything else illegal in Point North beyond standard national policy? ***Using a fire or heat spell is illegal. Building fires over a certain size is illegal. ***Carrying weapons of any kind, including spell component pouches, is by licence only within the Dome. Weapons are collected and kept safe by town guards, old west style. *What does a Class 5 passport grant you in Goneril? What would be a real-word analogue for it's benefits? **Same as above, for Class 6. **Your current solid gold writ of transit will allow you to pass unimpeded and unsearched through customs. You will still be expected to declare and play the excise tax on all goods you transport out. You have diplomatic immunity from procecution, though you can still be detained or subject to deportation for breaking the law. Each administrative district may provide you with an honor guard or guide at your official request. The state will pick up your normal docking fees. You are exempt from income taxes, fees, and tithes. You have ambassador-level privledges. *Can we claim bounties or finders fees for destroying/killing Fairlains people? **In Point North, yes-- assuming they have standing bounties. Be careful, though. If they don't, it's murder. *Can our passports be used to get some local help? Knowledge local checks, gunnery licenses, ect. **Your current writ of transit goes a long way here (with a few dip checks). Free food, hospitality, guides, guards, duty-free discounts, etc. All very conspicuous. Most places having this kind of writ (and a good excuse) will help you smooth over weapon permits. *Do you think that we could complete a side-quest bounty-hunting mission in Point North on someone separate from Fairlain's people for 8,000 GP + within 2 hours real-time? **I'd say yes, but not at our party's pace. *Where does Point North Customs check cargo, and how can we place our newly-stolen cargo as non-taxable? **Your newly stolen cargo will have to be smuggled out, because it is illicit. Point North checks all incoming and outgoing ships before docking. *What sells well in Point North? Beyond alcohol, whores, porn, and news. **I take it you mean "at a high price." Manufactured goods, especially small luxury items like pewter, ceramic, glassware, fine wine, dried fruit, musical instruments, wax, ink, paper. Also low market magic / adventure supplies, like spell component pouches, healer's kits, climber's rope, sunrods, tindertwigs, cure wands and potions (illicit). (Lol at your list, btw) *I think Marcus was a primary player (one of a duopoly) in the Drug Trade. So if half the major producers are taken out, that means that any dealers here are running low, and likely expecting Marcus to start shipping soon...Profit??? **I wouldn't suggest it. This is step two on a smuggling route, after all. *Using Magic Vestment increases the enchantment bonus of a peice of armor. Does Magic Vestment on normal clothing (+0 AC) stack with Mage Armor to give a +6 or +7 armor AC bonus? **I asked the internet, and no. Magic vestment increses the armor rating of the clothing, not the mage armor, so the bonuses overlap. *Does the duration of a buff have a positive corrolation with the strength of the resulting psycosis? **Nope. The strength of the buff does, though. Things like Dragon's Endurence or Whisp's Grace are rare for exactly this reason. *How quickly will False Life become psycologically addictive? **Continual use over the course of three or four weeks, or use in three or four battles consecutively. Category:Forums